Removal of human waste is a very personal matter. Two situations where improved removal systems are needed and where until now have received little or no attention are removal of human waste in zero gravity environments (e.g. astronauts in outer space) and human incontinence.
Astronauts in outer space have a particularly difficult time. They have found that the limitations associated with disposable diapers are very inhibiting when used with space suits particularly when used for extended periods of time.
Human incontinence problems are also very extensive, ranging from infants to elderly people or handicapped individuals. Human incontinence affects people of both sexes. Traditionally, removal of human wastes from incontinent people has been by passive means, namely by the use of diapers which require constant changing or the use of bed pans.
Use of diapers requires frequent servicing involving removal of contaminated diapers, cleaning the patient's body to remove any remaining fecal matter or urine and replacement of diapers. Diapers must be removed quite often to minimize bed sores and decubitus ulcers arising from residual ammonia of urine. Disposal of diapers also pose to present a larger environmental problem in future years as landfills become more scarce. The problems are compounded in a zero gravity environment.
There is a need for a system that provides a means of removing human waste materials on demand.